In a general household and a restaurant, a garbage disposer adapted to pulverize and discharge garbage into a sewage line is widely used. The garbage disposer is fixed to a lower portion of a drain hole of a sink in a kitchen. The garbage thrown into a hopper of the garbage disposer through the drain hole of the sink in the kitchen is pulverized by a pulverization unit, such as a hammer mill and discharged with flowing water (refer to, for example, JP-A-2002-059022 and JP-A-2002-292300).
This kind of garbage disposer has a structure in which an upper hopper, a turntable held in a bottom portion of the hopper, and a turntable driving motor provided in a lowermost portion of the hopper are formed so as to be united together with an upper end portion of the hopper joined to the drain hole of the sink in the kitchen from the lower side thereof. A plurality of swing hammers are swingably fixed by pins to the portion of an upper surface of the turntable which is close to an outer edge thereof, and vertical rib-like fixed teeth are formed on an inner circumferential surface of a lower end portion of the hopper. When the turntable is driven, the swing hammers compress the garbage on the turntable against the fixed teeth and thereby pulverize the garbage. The pulverized garbage falls from clearances among the fixed teeth to the lower side of the turntable, and discharged into the drainage pipe.
When the garbage disposer is used, it is necessary that the pulverized garbage be washed off with the water made to flow onto the turntable for a certain period of time even after the turn table is stopped. However, it is difficult to completely clean the interior of the garbage disposer with only the flow of tap water from a water supply.
Especially, after garbage of a high viscosity is disposed, the leftovers of the pulverized garbage are deposited on the inner wall surface of the hopper and on the turntable, and these leftovers are decayed and cause an offensive odor to occur.
Therefore, it is necessary to wash off the leftovers on the inner surface portion of the garbage disposer by using a brush, sponge, water, or a cleaning liquid. However, in a related art garbage disposer, a space on the side of a rear surface of the turntable is a closed space into which the hand of a user cannot be inserted, so that the rear surface of the turntable and a drainage passage below the same cannot be washed.
In a kitchen provided with a garbage disposer in which garbage is pulverize-disposed, oil and viscous garbage in the pulverized garbage are turned into sludge, which is deposited on the inner portion of the drainage pipe to cause an offensive odor to occur and the drainage pipe to be blocked up in some cases. The apparatuses, which have heretofore been proposed, to wash off such dirt from the drainage pipe include the following.
For example, the system for disposing garbage occurring in a kitchen disclosed in JP-A-2001-200564 is formed by connecting a branch pipe to an upstream side of an S-trap in a drainage pipe so that the interior of a drainage pipe can be washed by inserting a hose into the branch pipe and subjecting the interior of the drainage pipe to high-pressure cleaning, or by supplying a washing liquid from the branch pipe and subjecting the interior of the drainage pipe to cleaning using a chemical liquid.
In the water-closet disclosed in JP-A-2002-088858 is formed by connecting a storage tank and a pump to a drainage pipe via a branch pipe so that the water in the storage tank to the drainage pipe is made to flow into the drainage pipe by the pump and subject the interior of the drainage pipe to cleaning using a chemical liquid.
In the structure formed by connecting a branch pipe to a drainage pipe, inserting a hose into the branch pipe, and high-pressure cleaning the interior of the drainage pipe, or by supplying a cleaning liquid into the drainage pipe to clean the interior the same with a chemical liquid, it takes time every time the hose is inserted into the branch pipe on the lower side of the sink in the kitchen, and it is inconvenient to carry out a cleaning operation as daily work. The cleaning operation using a cleaning liquid naturally needs the expense for the cleaning liquid.
The water-closet apparatus in which the storage tank and pump are connected to the drainage pipe via the branch pipe with the water in the storage tank made to flow in the drainage pipe to thereby clean the interior thereof takes much equipment cost with the storage tank and pump occupying a large space.